


Between Mind and Matter

by arc_el_ion, PrinceofLions



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, specifically character tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_el_ion/pseuds/arc_el_ion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofLions/pseuds/PrinceofLions
Summary: A collection of dream sequences for various characters from the persona series.The dreams will vary in content, tone, and visualization, hence the lack of warnings and relationships. There will be individual CWs and notes before each chapter.Think of them as a mixture of colorful visualization and character study!
Kudos: 5





	Between Mind and Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's taken from the series ["Your Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025047).
> 
> CW : blood, reference to suicide.

He’s running. 

Goro doesn’t think too hard on it - there’s a figure escaping him ahead, and he needs to get to it, needs to squeeze every last breath out of it. His legs won’t move like he wants them to, but they have to, they  _ have  _ to because if they don’t it will all have been for nothing. What was it that he’d done again…?

He shoots a glance down to his hands - his left is gripping a familiar pistol, both hands are bare and covered in blood - and the next moment he’s falling onto invisible ground in an infinitely dark expanse. He needs to find his gloves, he needs to cover his hands. There are doors, doors everywhere, and he knows his gloves are behind one of them. But they’re all locked, all of them except the one at the end of the corridor. Goro fumbles with his apartment keys, his hands small and clumsy, and approaches the growing door - or is he shrinking? - clumsily fits the key in the lock, twists. An all-too-familiar arm is draped over the edge of an all-too-familiar bathtub. Blood is dripping from the end of her hand, dropping into the now-flooded apartment, water turned pink. 

_ Drop, drop, drop.  _

Goro turns and runs as fast as his useless legs will take him, far, far away, until he’s panting for breath and his vision is blurry.

He jumps when a hand caresses his chin, gently turning his head to the side - Kurusu. His steel eyes are transfixed on him. He says nothing, simply holds Goro’s face with one hand and stares. Goro takes a shaky breath, relishing the moment of peace. Blossoms of purple and scratches of red start forming on Kurusu’s face, a growing smile breaking his previously neutral expression. The mark of a bullet splits his forehead as blood starts pouring down, down his face, down into his now-grinning mouth. Goro tries ripping his face away but Kurusu’s grip is unyielding. Blood trickles down his arm, and his head keeps bleeding, it won’t stop bleeding, the blood reaches his face, his mouth, his lungs, he’s drowning, he’s dying, but it’s  _ painful, so painful - _

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by [Prince](https://princekirijo.tumblr.com/) and [Arc](https://arc-el-ion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> We make such a cool and sexy team and you wanna come talk to us on tumblr sooooo bad <3


End file.
